Framed
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: Gumball Watterson had a troubled past, getting hurt many times, and framed for small things. But he had never been framed for something this serious before, and by one of his arch enemies too. Is it all revenge for his past doings? What would his boyfriend, Darwin, do to get him out of this situation now? Read to find out! Rated T for language and sensitive scenes. READ/REVIEW!


**Chapter 1: Fired**

Gumball was mad, angry, furious, you name it, he was pissed because he had just gotten fired from his job. He paced his apartment building while scanning a newspaper. He was so enhanced in his grumbling he didn't hear the knocking at the door. An orange haired male stepped in. The green-eyed boy knew that the older feline male would open at his first knock, especially if he had been called over. After Darwin set his bag by the coffee table he tried to get his boyfriends attention by poking him, waving his hand in front of his face, calling his name, everything.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

The blue haired boy blinked and looked at Darwin with a confused look, "When'd you get here?" He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Why'd you call me over?" Darwin asked.

"Well," Gumball looked at his feet. "I kinda…got fired."

"What! How?" Darwin was shocked, they loved Gumball.

"I was accused of thievery, of the bosses money." He frowned. "But I don't get it, why would they just go and fire me first?"

Darwin shook his head and stepped closer to Gumball, "I don't know Gumball. Have you found a new job yet?"

"No," Gumball sighed and tugged his blue tie off and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his black collar shirt. "Can't find any good ones."

"Oh, shoot." Darwin frowned.

"So…want to stay for a while? Maybe I can get Anais to find me a job…" Gumball said and pulled Darwin over to the couch.

Once they both sat down Darwin cuddled closer to Gumball. "Heh, I probably won't get a good job."

"Yes you will," Darwin reassured.

"Right." Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Gumball…how long have we been dating?" Darwin asked suddenly.

Gumball looked down and pursed his lips, "I think…uh…about three or four years now."

"Oh, what's the date?" Darwin was beginning to blush.

"I think it's the…January 20th. Why?" Gumball said and looked at his boyfriend.

"Well…" Darwin leaned over and picked his bag up. He dug around and pulled out a worn journal. "This…"

Gumball's eyes widened, "You still have your journal?"

"Yeah…couldn't get rid of it." Darwin said sheepishly while flipping through the pages. "Ah-ha." He turned the book so Gumball could see; "I wrote this on the January 27th, 2012, seven days after you…died."

"Oh…" Gumball said and hugged Darwin.

"Happy…uh…re-living day?" Darwin giggled and tossed his book of memories on the table.

"We, should make that an actual thing." Gumball spread his hands in the air, "'Happy Re-Living Day' made by Darwin Watterson!"

"Oh stop it!" Darwin giggled and tackled Gumball.

The two boys laughed and tickled each other on the blue couch in Gumball's apartment. Darwin was a good subject changer, but that was perfectly fine with Gumball. They smiled and kissed each other softly. When Darwin pulled away Gumball pulled him back and their tongues wrestled. Darwin moaned and Gumball sat up and lifted Darwin onto his lap. Darwin wrapped his long legs around Gumball's narrow waist and slid his hands under Gumball's black top. Gumball pulled back and trailed kisses down Darwin's neck. Darwin groaned and let his head lean to expose more of his neck.

Gumball chuckled and ran his tongue up the smaller males neck. Darwin shivered and scrapped his nails on Gumball's back. Of course that caused the blue eyed boy to purr, the way Darwin always thought was cute.

"G-Gumball," Darwin moaned and pulled him closer.

"Mmm?" Gumball had his eyes closed as he trailed soft kisses up Darwin's chin.

"W-what are we-we doing…?" Darwin bit his lip.

"Evvverrryythhhinggg…." Gumball purred, when he purred it made him sound funny, causing Darwin to laugh.

"O-oh, you sure?" Darwin pulled back and looked Gumball in the eyes.

"Of course, we're 21 and 22 Darwin, we should have done this a _long time ago_," Gumball smiled. "Only if you want to though."

"I…" Darwin looked around. "Okay, yeah."

"Cool!" Gumball pumped his fists in the air and grinned ear-to-ear. Some people don't ever grow up.

"Well?" Darwin said and raised his eyebrows.

"Room," Gumball picked Darwin up, his legs still around Gumball.

The two kissed fiercely the whole way down the narrow hall. Darwin found himself being laid down on Gumball's large bed. Gumball gripped Darwin's hair as he positioned himself between said boy's legs. Darwin was _totally _the chick in this relationship. Darwin made the first new move; unbuttoning Gumball's black shirt. Gumball helped Darwin at first, he was getting jumpy, and then they pulled his shirt off. It fell to the floor by Gumball's bed. Next, Gumball tore Darwin's green shirt off quickly.

"This, is…great." Gumball panted.

"Uh-huh." Darwin agreed.

Gumball sat up and unzipped Darwin's black skinny jeans, once those were joining their clothes, they moved to Gumball's dark blue jeans. They both kissed each other hungrily, almost as if they hadn't kissed one another in years. Gumball and Darwin were getting anxious.

"Ready?" Gumball asked and his hands trailed down Darwin's muscled stomach, hovering above his green boxers.

"Y-yeah…" Darwin gasped and watched Gumball carefully.

"Alright-" Gumball just started pulling his boyfriends boxers down when the door opened.

The two sweating men froze, not daring to see who was at the bedroom door. The two stayed like this for a minute before they both turned their eyes towards the door. Nicole and Anais stood there, staring wide eyed at the two.

"Uh…H-hi m-m-mom…" Gumball blushed crimson.

"Yeah…Hi." Nicole looked at Darwin and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh…" Darwin blushed about ten times worse than Gumball was. "H-hi."

"Uh…what are you two…doing?" Anais smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Well, you see-" Darwin was cut off by a smirking Gumball.

"What's it look like?" He asked, shooting Darwin a glance. "We're doing each other. Duh."

Darwin shrunk and let his legs curl up and he blushed so much he thought his head would explode.

"Gumball!" Nicole pinched her nose. "Why are you two…?"

"We're adults mom, we can _**do**_ what _**we want**_." Gumball rolled his eyes and got off Darwin, sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the covers and gave them to Darwin to hide under.

"I-I know it's just…" Nicole sighed. "I don't want my little boy to grow up."

"_Mom,_" Gumball groaned and face palmed. "What did you burst in here for?"

"Oh that." Nicole smiled. "I came to check on you,"

Gumball cocked his head, "Why?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "You called me, said you had something _very _important."

"Oh yeah," Gumball flushed. "I got fired."

"You what?!" Nicole and Anais nearly screamed.

Gumball cringed and covered his blue cat ears, "Not, so, LOUD." He growled. "I lost my job, they accused me of thievery."

"Well, you do like to thieve…can't blame them." Anais said and raised an eyebrow.

"Bu-That's besides the point! I know I like to steal but…I didn't!" Gumball shouted and pouted, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I know. Gumball," Nicole said. "What was stolen?"

"Uh…" Gumball closed his eyes and thought. "I think it was a bag of money or something like that."

"How much money?" Darwin asked quietly.

"About, five-million dollars." Gumball replied with a shrug.

"Five-million? Whoa, that's a lot of money." Anais said in aw.

"I know right?" Gumball said while nodding his head in agreement.

"Gumball…if you didn't steal the money." Nicole said as she looked into her sons wor bag. "What's this?"

"What's what-" Gumball said as he walked over to the bag, his jaw dropping when he saw what his mother was gawking at. "I was framed?!" Gumball snarled and dug through the bag filled with money.

The door banged open and the police officer stood in the door way pointing his gun at Gumball, "You are under arrest for attempting murder of Scott Lewis and the thievery of five-million dollars!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, this story follows up after my Gumwin story a few years later so, read that first and follow it 'cause it's not finished! If you guys like this, please Read/Review it! :D I also love criticism, so do that to please!**

**~Love you guys, Stormy**


End file.
